


Five Ways Two People Change

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: A trek through Arthurian woods leads somewhere new





	Five Ways Two People Change

1.

A tree cracks--several cracks--several trees breaktumblecrash  
A curse thrown out instead of a rope  
_"What did I tell you about touching things?!"_  
Silence wisps wasps humidifies the space between  
A sigh, and a hand is offered, and taken.

 

2.

A rock breaks hard on an already broken thing  
One wrist is clenched and clenching, arm forced still  
_"What did you say about changing things?!"_  
_"I won't watch animals kill each other."_  
_"THEN LOOK AWAY!"_  
Eyes clash bite strike  
Another sigh  
and the grip loosensloosensloosens loss

 

3.

Bark, harsh, _"DON'T TOUCH--"_  
Bark, coarse, backshovedback  
Lips demand silence, deliver peace  
Fingers hint down a neck whisper on a back breathe into each other  
  
_"I prefer you silent."_

 

4.

Gasps, needing, needy, anticipation of a "--"  
Shushed steady still  
Time is a sun beam growing cold  
Spines fold up, legs tuck,  
Bodies bend towards the space time left behind  
Two heads one shoulder, two ribcages pressed, heat sharing two palms  
_"God, that woman is a wretch."_

 

5.

Melded melted entwined souls embrace  
Royalty waits, across and cross, coughs  
A quick pace glance blue to green to blue  
Time Owner pauses nothing and Nothing pauses  
Sharp points blunt  
Rounded edges spike  
Puzzle pieces jammed forced hamfisted together  
Fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> For Bun [pritkins little witch](http://www.pritkins-little-witch.tumblr.com)


End file.
